


On The Road

by Dellessa



Series: Home Isn't a Place [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Delta, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Road Trips, female Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a road trip to be had. It may, or may not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



They were up early on the last day that Diana was supposed to stay in Connecticut. Diana smiled into her cup of coffee. It would be weird going back to Seattle only to leave again. Everything had been arranged though. She was paid up til the end of the month on her little apartment, she had already given notice, and got everything in line. The truck was reserved. The plane tickets were bought. The moving men already contracted to help them get everything into the van, and bring the boxes over. 

North wasn’t entirely happy that he would not be going with them, but that was unavoidable. He couldn't up and leave his practice. Especially not since starting it so soon. 

“Call me when you guys touch down, okay,” North said from across the counter. 

“We will, promise.” Diana leaned against the counter and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was getting increasingly comfortable to do so. She still wasn’t entirely sure about this, but so far she was happy with her choice. “It’s only going to be a couple of days.” 

“I know, but it’s in my nature to worry.” North puts his hand over hers on the counter. “I really wish I could go with you.”

Diana turned her hand over, lacing their fingers together. “I wish you could too.” 

York stumbled in after that, “Too early, Kitten. Too early.”

Diana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well our plane leave in three hours, so you need to get ready.” 

Delilah watches them from the doorway. She’s already dressed. “Do you want to stop for something to eat before I take you guys to the airport?” 

“Depends on how long it takes for Sean to get ready,” Diana said. “Come on, Sean. I’m hungry.” 

He grumbled, but he went back upstairs towards the shower. Minutes later they heard the water running. Diana couldn't hold back the sight of relief. She really was hungry. She also didn’t want to miss their flight. Butterflies flicked around in her stomach. She still couldn't quite believe she was doing this. What if it didn’t work out? What if they decided they didn’t like her? What if if ruined her friendship with Delilah? It had her tied up in a tight ball of nerves. 

“You going to be okay, Wash?” Delilah frowned. “You know you can stay here...regardless...well...my home is your home.” 

“Thanks, Delta. I really...I really appreciate it.” 

Delilah nodded, her eyes narrowed as she turned her attention to Nick. “If you hurt her I will make you and Sean so sorry.” 

Nick sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I know.You’ve said that like a hundred times, ‘Lilah. Seriously. We have all of the best intentions.” 

Delilah scowled. “Oh, I’m sure, Nick. They have a saying about good intentions. Keep that in mind.” 

Diana put a hand on Delilah’s shoulder, “Sweet Pea, it’s fine. Really. We’re all fine.” 

“You say that know, but you haven’t lived with these two dicks.” Delilah crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I have for a month, and it’s been the best month of my life,” Diana whispered. 

“Oh, Wash. What am I going to do with you?” Delilah’s shoulders slumped.

“I have no idea, but I think it’s time to go.” She watched York make his way down the stairs, his bag on one shoulder. She grabbed her own bag. She offered her hand to York, who took it, sticking his tongue out at Delilah as they passed. “Bye, Nick. See you in six days.”

“Good luck. I’ll miss you both.” Nick hopped up and pulled them both into a tight hug before they could escape. 

“We’ll miss you too,” York said. He pressed his cheek against Nick’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Nick stole a quick kiss from York, and then one from Diana. “I’ll see you guys in six days.” 

“Six days,” York agree, stealing a longer kiss from Nick before they were finally out the door.

oOoOoOo

They drive to the airport in silence. Diana can tell that Delilah is feeling testy. He body language was easy enough to read. She was annoyed. She had been for weeks. Diana knew that Delilah had desperately wanted her to stay, but not like this. She had tried to explain that is was he choice. York and North were not manipulating her.

In the end she knew that delilah was just concerned for her. 

They made it to the airport in good time, and passed through the check in line, and off to the terminal to wait for their plane, leaving Delilah behind. Diana hugged her tightly before they went. “It’s going to be okay,” Diana found herself saying, even if she was not quite sure herself. 

“Good luck,” Delilah said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

They made it through security and sat in the terminal together. 

“How are you feeling,” Sean asked.

“Nervous, terrified, scared. And...pretty happy,” she said, and bit her lip. “You sure?” 

“Nick and I want to give this a try. We...we hope we will all be happy.” 

Diana made a humming noise, “It was really the best month of my life.”

“It won’t always be easy.” York put an arm around her shoulders. “There will be fights and tears, and wow...I’m hoping make up sex. But...you know we want to be there for you and we really do want to give it a try. There is something there.” 

Diana snorted, “Make up sex. Sean. You have us fighting already.” 

“I just know it won't all be happy times. No one can expect that.” Sean leaned in, holding her close. “I want to have them with you though. You and Nick.” 

She had thought about that a lot too. Her life in Seattle had been hollow and stressful. She had been lonely, and never been really good at making friends. She liked Nick and Sean, she liked them a lot. She wasn’t sure it was enough to turn into love, but that was something that would take time, and she was willing to give it the time to find out and see. “I want that too,” she found herself saying.

They didn’t sit long. Their flight was called and they got in line together to board their plane. Diana’s hand found Sean’s, and wound their fingers together. “Ready for an adventure?”

“I am. I really am,” Sean laughed. 

They handed the the flight attendant their boarding passed and moved into the plane. They found their seats, Diana’s was against the window. Sean stowed their bags, and hopped into the seat beside her. They both bucked up, as the flight attendant asked, and sat in silence for a moment. 

“I hate planes,” he said, and leaned into her. “Like I really hate planes.” 

“Sean...why didn’t you say something?” 

“Because this is just...we’ll be back to Nick quicker,” Sean whined. The plane started down the runway, and Sean made a little whimper deep in his throat. He leaned over, hiding his face against her hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, baby. It’s okay.” She had wondered why Delilah had insisted she bring along some sleeping pills. She fished the bottle out of her bag, and looked at the little amber bottle with York’s name on it. “Here take one.” She handed it over to him, and a bottle of water. It didn’t take long until he was asleep beside her, using her shoulder as a pillow. It was going to be a long, long flight. She pulled out a book and read until her own eyes felt heavy. They both slept through the inflight movie, and through most of the flight until they hit some turbulence. 

It woke Sean up as well, he made the most adorable squeaking noise that Diana had ever heard, and clung onto her arm. “I want back on the ground,” he moaned.

“Soon, then we won’t have to do this again.” She pushed the armrest between them up, and tucked him into the crook of her arm. “We’re almost there, and then we can rest a day, and we won’t have to take a plane back.” 

He eventually drifted back to sleep. He was warm against her side as she watched out the window. The city drew closer, and finally they were landing.

oOoOoOo

York was still groggy when they disembarked from the plane, and went to pick up her car from the long term parking. He slept through the drive to her apartment, and only roused when she found a spot along the side of the street.

“Wake up,” she said, giving his shoulder a shake. 

He startled, flailing. 

“Sean. We’re there,” Diana said gently. 

“What time is it?” He mumbled. 

“Around noon.” She got out of the door and waited for him to do the same. “Going to make it?” 

“Not sure,” Sean croaked. “Feel like I’ve been hit by a train.” 

“How about we take a lazy day then. We would have all of tomorrow to pack up. The movers aren’t coming to drop off the van and load it up till the day after that anyways. Doubt it will take me that long to pack up. There is only one room after all.” 

Sean eyed her critically, “Will that entail cuddles?” 

“All of them you can possibly stand.” She stood on tiptoe, and pressed their lips together chastely.

“I think that could be acceptable,” he finally said. 

She lead him up the stairs to her tiny, studio apartment. It was barely big enough for the little furniture she had: her bed, dresser, two bookshelves, and a little desk. There was a kitchenette in the far corner, with a pantry built into the wall, and the entrance to the bathroom on the opposite wall. 

“It’s very small,” she said.

“Cozy though,” York said looking around.

“I suppose. It’s really all I could afford.” She tried not to look embarrassed and failed terribly. It was, at least, in one of the nicer parts of town. Her first apartment had not been. It also did not allow pets to her everlasting grief.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now,” Sean said. He moved closer, pressing their lips together again. His lips were warm and dry against her own, and far more knowledgeable. They fell back onto the bed. 

“Just cuddles, York. I’m not ready for...I’m just not ready for that yet.”

“It’s fine,” he said, pulling her close and rubbing her back gently. “We said we’d go at your pace.”

“I know. I’m just scared.” She tucked her head against his chest and soaked up the warmth he exuded. It was enough to make her drowsy. “Very scared.” 

“You’re brave though. So brave for doing this.” He kept rubbing her back until she was warm and drowsy against him. 

“I’m not.” 

“Stronger than you know. Delta thinks the world of you, has for years. She used to beg mom to let you come to stay with us or to come see her. She worried about you.” York stroked a hand through her hair. 

“I think the world of her too,” Diana mumbled. “I don’t make friends easily at all. College kinda just...beat that out of me, I guess. It was hard. After the---the thing happened.” 

“The thing?” 

She bit her lip, worrying at it. “When I was a freshman. I went to this frat party. I was...I was just so desperate to belong. I did stupid things. I got drunk, and I got...I...I had sex with someone. I thought he liked me. And he just kinda pressured me into it, and I let him. I just went along because it was easier and I thought he liked me. Only he didn’t. I heard him later, bragging about it. They had this---this board to keep score at the frat house.” Her breath came short, and ragged. “I let him to do that to me, and I didn’t really want to.” 

“Oh, Wash.” 

“It shouldn't upset me. It was years ago. I just...sometimes I would run into him when I would go out.” Tears trickled down her cheek, soaking into York’s shirt. “I’d...I’d kinda understand if you didn’t want me because of it. I just..I’m not..” 

“Wash...” 

“I really would,” she whispered. “I have a lot of baggage.

“You were raped. That isn’t your fault, and I would never blame you for that.” 

She stiffened. “I wasn’t...I..” 

“Did he pressure you into it?” York asked. “Were you drunk?” 

She opened her mouth, eyes going wide. 

“Did he hurt you?” 

A whimper left her throat. “Yes.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, and you have every right to be hurt and upset about it. I don't’ care how long ago it was.” York held her a little more tightly. “Maybe...when we get back home we will find someone for you to talk about it to. Leaving things like this alone won’t make them better, Wash.” 

“Probably,” she mumbled.

“Not even probably, Kitten. You know...whatever happens we will be there for you.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

It wasn’t long before her breathing settled out, and she slipped into sleep. Sean held her for a long time, and listened to her even breaths. The anger that he had been holding back for her sake surged through. His main concern was with her though. She was obviously still hurting. Making the bastard pay was on his list of things to do...but it would never be before taking care of her. He watched her sleep and knew they had made the right decision. He hadn’t known her long but he wanted her to be part of their life desperately. 

He held her while she slept, rubbing her back gently when she whimpered in her sleep. She held on to him tightly even in sleep. 

Hours later she finally stirred, a smile on her face as she tipped her head up and kissed him slowly. “We should get some food.” 

“Where would you like to go?” 

She nuzzled into his neck, looking reluctant to get up, but hunger finally won out. “There is a pub I like to go to a few blocks over. We could go there.” 

“Sounds good.” 

She grabbed her purse, and his hand. “Let’s walk over there. It’s not far.” 

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk towards the pub. “This is nice,” he said, glancing over at her and grinning rakishly.

“It is.” She leaned into him and sighed contently. “I wish Nick was here. It would have been nice to...we'll have time to get to know you both.” 

“You’ll get time. Promise.” 

The signed above the bar read ‘Sparrowhawk.’ Sean looked up at it for a moment, before pulling Diana inside. 

“Head to the back,” she said, and then pulled him along to one of the booths in the back, not even waiting for a server to seat them. She waved at the man behind the bar and he waived back. “Hi Conner!” 

“Good evening, Diana. We’ll be with you in a sec. Want your regular?” 

“Please,” Diana called back, and grinned. “I eat out a lot,” she said in her defense. “This used to be my favorite place to study.” 

“It’s nice,” Sean looked around, taking in the dark wood moulding, and the stained glass windows. “Very nice. Hope we can find you a place to feel at home at in Connecticut.” He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. 

“Diana, What are you doing here? I didn’t think you climbed out of the hole in the wall you call an apartment anymore.” 

Diana cringed at that voice, and her hand curled into a fist under Sean’s. “L-leave me alone, Felix.” 

“Oh, Diana. When will you ever get a spine.” 

“I’m pretty sure she told you to leave her alone,” Sean said. “Do you not understand English, because I’m pretty sure that means ‘Fuck Off’.” 

Felix chuckled, “I think you should mind your own business. You weren’t part of this conversation.” 

“You’re harassing my girlfriend. You better fucking believe I’m part of this conversation. Sod off or I will have more than words for you.” His gaze hardened as he looked Felix up and down. 

“What the fuck ever. You want used goods, that’s your problem.” Felix smirked at him. “She’s a lousy lay anyway. Barely worth remembering.” He took a step back, boots clicking on the floor.

York stood, putting himself between Diana and Felix. “Say that again. I dare you. I’ll fuck you up.” 

“God damn it, Felix. Stop harassing my patrons, you dick,” Connor yelled from behind the counter. “Get the fuck out of here. God fucking damn it. Locus. Get your boyfriend out of here.” 

The Locus in question came stomping in and grabbed Felix by the arm, twisting it. “We’ve talked about this. Play nice, or Connor isn’t going to allow us back.” 

“Apologize,” York ground out. He watched the two men, memorizing their faces. Felix looked like he had stepped out of a James Dean movie. His dark hair slicked back and damp looking. Locus was tall and blonde. Almost as tall as North, but North would never have a face full of piercings. 

Locus twisted his arm, and Felix squealed. “I’m sorry. Fuck I’m sorry.” 

“I should leave you to this nice man. I’m sure he would put you in your place. We’ve talked about this, my dear. Did we not?” Locus voice never raised. 

“We did. We did. Fuck I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t break my arm.” 

“It would serve you right if I did.” Locus released him, and Felix fell to the floor. He scrambled up. 

Diana watched from behind York, gripping the fabric at his back tightly. “Please make him leave. Please. Please.” 

“I don’t think he will be staying,” Sean said. He met Locus’ gaze. “Right.” 

Locus bit out a laugh. “We were just leaving. I’m sorry my...companion stirred up so much trouble. He has no manners. I’m afraid he was not brought up right.” 

“Clearly,” York snapped. He watched them until they headed out the bar, and finally the door. “He’s gone,” he finally whispered, before turning. “You okay?” 

Diana shook her head. “No. Not at all. Farthest thing from it.” 

Their waiter finally came. And York couldn't help but glare. The put their order in and Sean demanded it to go. They ended up taking it to the park, and eating out in the sun. She was quiet through the meal, and looked at everything but Sean. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. 

“You’re fine. It was that jackass that wasn’t,” Sean said. 

“He was the one I told you about,” She said. “He...just...won’t leave me alone, and I run into him all the time. I hate it so much.” 

“You won’t have to see him anymore,” Sean said. “Fuck if I see him again I’ll beat him to a pulp.” 

“You would?” Diana whispered. 

“In a heartbeat.”


	2. Chapter 2

York woke to the smell of bacon. He stirred and frowned. This was decidedly not his bed. He cracked an eye open and spotted Wash at the kitchenette, a plate already partly full of bacon and eggs on the counter. 

“Morning sleepy head,” She looked back at him. “Up for breakfast?” 

York groaned, and hid his eyes with his arm. “Gimme a sec,” he mumbled. “Tired.” 

“We have a long day ahead of us, Mr. Collins.” She put the bacon and eggs on the second plate, and brought it over to York. She sat down beside him, and leaned over, pressing a kiss against his cheek before handing the plate over.

York sat up, looking down at the food for a moment before digging in. “Oh, this is perfect.” He ate his breakfast slowly, savouring it. “Coffee?” 

“I’ll brew you some if you want.” 

York nodded. He couldn’t function without it. He finished up the plate, and Diana took it away, replacing it with the aromatic liquid that was his lifeblood in the morning. He sipped it, and moaned. “Also perfect.” 

Diana laughed, “It’s from a local roastery. We can stop by and pick up a few bags before we leave if you want.” 

“Hell, yes.” York took another sip, closing his eyes. “So perfect, and so is the coffee.”

Diana snickered. “I’m already leaving with you, no need to butter me up.” 

“I have found, that it never hurts.” 

Diana took the dishes over to the sink, washed and set them out to dry before dragging the boxes inside the apartment. “I picked them up where you were sleeping. Think you could start with the bookshelf?” 

“You’re wish is my command, m’lady.” 

Diana snorted, and shook her head in exasperation. “You are too much.” 

“I was hoping to be just enough,” York sighed dramatically. He grabbed a box, and moved to the bookcase, and began to pack up the books there. “Oooo...Diana! Diana!” York wave a book at her. “Can I borrow this when we get home?” 

Diana shook her head, “I don’t mind sharing. You can read whatever ones you want.” 

“We just...I think we have similar taste though.” He leaned in and squinted at the books. The shelf he was working on had a collection of Piers Anthony, and Terry Pratchett. “Ugh. I love Discworld.” He sniffed. “Woman after my own heart.” 

“Mmmm...a fan of puns and British humour.” 

“You already know me so well,” York winked. “Thoughts on The Black Adder?” 

“Love it.” 

York made a gleeful laugh. “Oh, just marry me already.” 

“ I think it’s a bit early in our relationship for that,” Diana laughed, and went back to packing up the kitchenette. 

“Nee?” 

Diana snickered, “I do have a particular fondness for Killer rabbits.” 

“Ahhhh...good to know. North isn’t a fan. We can bully him into letting us pick it for movie night. Oh, god. Gaiman too?” 

“Fraid so.” Diana sealed up the box she was working on, and pulled another. It didn’t take long before the kitchenette was packed away. She sighed, “This is kinda sad. I really don’t own much.” 

She moved on the art supplies, carefully packing them away and labeling them before stacking them beside the boxes with the kitchen supplies. 

“That isn’t a bad thing. Not really. Whatcha got there?” York craned his neck, and moved over to where she was sorting through the drawer under the bed. 

“My portfolios.”

“Can I see?” He asked, and snatched it up as soon as she handed it his way. He flipped through it, mouth making a little ‘o’. “These should be frames. Wow. You are just...wow.” 

Diana flushed, “You think so?” 

“I really do.” 

The flush creeped up to her hairline. “I...I don't know what to say. Thanks.” 

“It is only the truth,” York said, and handed the portfolio back. He watched Diana carefully pack it away before going back to his own packing. 

“I guess,” She said, and finished packing away the supplies, and putting that too with the other boxes.

“You are. You really are,” York said. He finished packing up the books, and moved them over to the pile they created. 

They continued working until the apartment was packed up, and the bed broken down. 

“Sleeping on a mattress on the floor, takes me back to my college days.” York smirked.

Diana smiled, “Let’s go get some lunch. I’m not going to lie I’m famished. And then...ah...I need to do something. That is...I want to go to the cemetery. I---I need to---I just need to.” 

“Oh. Diana. It’s okay. I understand.” He took her hand, giving it a little squeeze. He tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her, and rubbed her back until she relaxed against him. “You want to say good bye.” 

“I do. They were all I had.” 

“Well, now you have us too,” he said hugging her tightly.

She smiled against the fabric of his shirt, and held on just as tight.

oOoOoOo

Diana drove to the cemetery, and for once there was no bantering. They stopped by the florist, and had four bouquets in the back. 

“You going to be okay?” York asked as they parked. 

Diana gave him a brittle smile. “Yeah...just...just wait here. I won’t be long.” 

She walked across the grass, heading towards the middle where her family plot was. Her hands clenched around the flowers. She finally stopped, and sat down between two doubt tombstones, and clutched the flowers to her. “Hi Grammy, Grandpa. I miss you both. I’m leaving. I guess. For good. Maybe. It’s confusing, and I’m kinda scared. I really hope I’m doing the right thing, but none of you are here to tell me if I am or not. I’ve been so lonely since you left.” She bit her lips, and finally stood. She placed two of the bouquets on the vases of either side. The traced her fingers across the engravings. Agnes and Daniel Baker. They had gone too early, just as her parents had. In truth they were more like parents to her than her own had been. “I miss you both. So much.” 

She stood, shifting from foot to foot before placing the other two bouquets in the vases by her parent’s graves. She stood back, and looked at them, her shoulders shaking. She hugged herself tightly. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away. 

She breathed in deeply. This just hurt. She hurt, but it was going to be okay. She finally turned her back to the stones and made her way back to where York was waiting for her.

oOoOoOo

Sean watched Diana walk off towards the graveyard, and picked up his phone, hitting North’s number. North picked up almost instantly. 

“Sean? Are you okay? Did something happen? You didn’t call when you touched down, you asshole. I was worried.” There was no hiding the hurt in North’s voice. 

“Sorry...it’s just a lot has happened. We talked a lot. Almost got into a bar fight, like...literally. Met the jerk that hurt Diana. He did more than hurt her. I think...I think our girl need to talk to someone when we get her home. She’s been hurt, Nick. Hurt really bad.” 

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, his voice cold and hard. “Do I need to fly out?” 

“No...no. I’m just saying we might need to do some damage control. The bad relationship that Delilah referred to was more like date rape. And the fucker has been harassing her ever since. I think...she just takes it. I don’t know. She cringed away and just looked so terrified.”

“Where are you now?” North asked. 

“At the graveyard. She wanted to put flowers on her family plot before we left.” Sean said. He turned, watching Diana across the graveyard.

“She okay?” 

“I don’t know Nick. I really don’t know.” 

“Well. Keep me update. I love you.” 

Sean couldn't help but smile. “I love you too, Nick. We’ll see you in a few days. Stay safe.” 

“You too.” 

The phone clicked off, and Sean stared at if for a moment before putting it in the pocket of his hoodie. 

It wasn’t long before Diana wandered back. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks tear streaked. 

“Want me to drive?” Sean asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” She took his hand, and gave it a squeeze. “But thank you.”

oOoOoOo

“Where are we going?” Sean asked as they pulled away from the cemetery. 

“To get your coffee, and maybe to drink some. I think I need a pick-me-up.” Diana kept her attention on the road as she wove through traffic. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, but the farther she got away from the cemetery the more she relaxed. 

She wove through streets and finally found them a place to park. It was a bit of a walk to the coffee house, but Sean didn’t mind. He took Diana’s hand in his own, weaving their fingers together. The stopped in front of Limelight Coffee Roasters, or at least that was what the logo across the window proclaimed. The inside was colourful, and Sean recognized Diana’s work on the wall. The art deco style paintings matched the style of the building, and the renovated movie theatre that the coffee shop occupied along with an art gallery and a book store. 

“Hey, Zack.” Diana waved at the barista. “ I need one of the change of address forms.” 

The boy behind the counter frowned at Sean, and then looked back at Diana with concern. “You’re moving?” 

“That is the plan. I was going to go ahead and keep the paintings up. And...I guess if you guys want more I can mail them.”

Zack nodded, and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, “Gimme a sec.” He walked off towards the back room, and came back with an envelope, and the form Diana asked for. 

“The Carnivale poster sold,” Zack said. 

Diana made an excited little squealing noise. “Oh, thank you.” She filled out the form and handed it back to Zack. “Ah....can I get three bags of the usual? and two coffees to go?” 

“Sure. No prob.” He bagged up Diana’s coffee bags, and set two cups of coffee on the counter. Diana paid, and moved over to the station adding creamer and sugar. She ignored the way York wrinkled his nose. 

“Oh, baby, you are ruining a perfectly good cup.” 

“But it tasted 110 percent better,” she said cheekily.

“That is doubtful.” 

“Bye, Zack.” 

“Take care, Diana,” he said, waving. 

She grabbed Sean’s head, and pulled him along towards the entryway, and up the staircase to the balcony. They found a seat at one of the little round tables and sipped their coffee slowly. 

“I can see why you like this place. It has nice atmosphere.” 

“It does,” Diana agreed. “I’ll miss it.” She hummed, looking around. “I’ll miss it a lot.” 

“You sure...ah...you sure you want to go?” Sean asked, looking worried. 

She gave him a faint smile, and leaned in to kiss him. “I’m sure.” 

They finished their coffee, and wandered around the bookstore and gallery. Sean ended up with a bag full of books by the time they left the building. hand and hand. They wandered further down the street to kick up take out (Thai. Pad Thai and Red curry respectively.), before piling back into Diana’s car and heading home. They curled up together on the mattress, and ate their dinner, and fell asleep soon after, clinging to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana woke up early, and finished up the packing. She made them both breakfast again, and a strong pot of coffee for them both. York was just as sluggish to get up as before, possibly more so, but she managed to get him fed, dressed, and mostly awake by the time the movers arrived. 

Diana watched as her things were carried away, and packed neatly into the waiting moving van. It was sobering. She was really doing this. It did not take the movers long to load everything up, leaving her and York in an empty apartment. She busied herself cleaning, and throwing away the stuff she would not be taking. By ten they were heading out the door, a duffle bag full of clothing for each of them in the trunk, Diana’s camera and laptop, a cooler in the back, and a cup of coffee for each of them in the drink holders. 

They head out, with Diana in the driver’s seat, and Sean looking over their route. He was all grins and excitement, which made Diana feel equally as light as she left her old life behind. 

Forty minutes in York made a little excited noise, “Oh, Diana! We need to take the next exit. Pleeease?! Just do me a solid and stop there.” 

Diana raised a brow, not sure she wanted to know what this was about, but asked anyway. “Why?” 

“There are DINOSAURS! And...well...we can take pictures with the horses too! Come on! It’ll be fun and we can send the pictures to Nick. Pleaaaaaaase Pleeeeaaase!” 

Diana looked over at him, and snickered. “Oh...okay. Why not.” 

York made the most unmanly squeal, bopping in his seat like a teenage girl at a New Direction concert. 

“You do know you are the biggest dork ever? Right? Biggest Dork Ever.” Diana couldn't help but laugh, his enthusiasm rubbed off on her. 

“C'mon, Wash. It’ll be great.” 

“Sure, if you want.” They drove another thirteen minutes before they came to the exit, and they finally turned into the Gem shop. Diana set up her camera and tripod and they took pictures together with each of the dinosaurs. York also took some with his phone, sending them to North with an excited: _OMG Look where we R!_

They finally ended up in the shop itself, York seemed just as enthusiastic about the rocks inside, picking out several shiny geodes and some bags of polished rocks. “Pick out a few for yourself,” York said, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

She looked around and finds a geode in bright yellow, and one in a deep silvery grey. York is beaming by the time they make it to the register. “You know, I’ve been collecting rocks since I was a kid. Well since I was in boy scouts. I think...we should get one from each state we go through. For Nick. Sooo...it will be like he’s here with us.” 

“I like that idea. Sweet of you, Sean. Very sweet.” 

York plonked a sharpie on the register, along with their rocks. They paid, and wandered out into the parking lot where York eyed the rocks there. He found a fairly flat one and plucked it up. “Here we go.” He labeled it ‘Washington’ and put it in the bag with the others. “Now...the horses!” 

Diana laughed at his enthusiasm. 

They got in their car, drove another five minutes to the Wild Horse Monument. York was equally enthusiastic about taking pictures there with Diana, and with his own phone. 

_Nick! Nick! Can UC the Horses! OMGOMG! UC?!_

_English, York. Yeah. Looks cool. How is the drive?_

_Wish u were here. Miss U. This is <3_

Diana leaned over York’s shoulder and snickered. “Com’on, you dork. Let’s go.” 

They were on there way within a few minutes. They drove for another forty minutes before stopping for coffee and did the same another hour later, finally switching places. Diana is lulled to sleep by the drive, and Sean lets her sleep. He watched her, occasionally glancing at the road, unable to hide his worry while she is asleep. He wished he had just punched Felix in the face, but it isn’t something that he would vocalize to Diana. He had a feeling she still blamed herself in part, which just left him mad. 

She slept until they reached their next stop, which had York grinning again. They stopped to take pictures with the giant red wagon at the waterfront. It coaxed a smile out of Diana as much as the place he had picked for them to eat at. They parked near the Milk Bottle, and took pictures before going inside. They both grabbed a burger and a milkshake, and Diana had a silly smile on her face when she leaned into York. “Thanks for letting me sleep.” 

York hummed in between bites of his hamburger. “You looked like you needed it.” He winked at her, and finally sent Nick the pictures he had taken. 

_How RU? We R Finally Eating. OMG. We Need 2 go here 2gether. Burgers r so gud._ He typed, and send the pictures along with it. 

_Seriously? Is that a giant red wagon? What the hell, York?_ North’s reply came back nearly instantly. 

_gr8. Right? Wash is adorbs._

_Yeah. She is. Thanks for sending them to me._

_WLU!_

_I love you too._

“What does North have to say?” Diana asked, sipping at her milkshake. 

“He likes the pictures. Well..actually he said ‘what the hell’, but I’m pretty sure he loved them.” 

Diana snickered, “I’m sure he does.” 

“I wish we could make a detour out to South Dakota. They have this awesome giant concrete prairie dog. I totally want a picture with that,” York said. 

Diana laughed a little louder. “You are utterly ridiculous.” She couldn't help but smile.

“Part of my charm,” York said, and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Mmmm...I can see that.” 

“Good. I’m glad.” York leaned across the table and stole a kiss.

oOoOoOo

They finally made it out of Washington, and passed through the small strip of Idaho, grabbing a rock and a picture with the miner’s hat building, and the state border, before passing into Montana. Diana was half asleep in the passenger side by the time they finally reached the hotel they were staying in at eight-thirty. They checked in and Sean ordered room service while, Diana collapsed onto the bed. They didn’t have to wait long, the food was delivered, and they both dug in. Diana cleaned up her plate of mac and cheese, and Sean his hamburger before putting the tray out in the hall.

“Long day was looong,” Sean sighed, and snuggled against Diana before turning on the television. He flipped through the stations finally settling on the news and tuning it out. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good. Actually really good.” She tilted her head up, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. “Very, very good. Perfect in fact. I can’t wait to get home.” 

He smoothed back her hair. “I can’t either, babe.” 

She nestled herself against his chest. “I’m glad you convinced me to go.” She traced a pattern across the front of his shirt, the nervous energy around her suddenly a palatable thing. “Do you...um...I mean...”

“Diana, sweetheart, only if you are ready. And maybe...I think maybe we should wait till North is with us as well. I don’t want him to feel left out.” 

“I don’t either,” she said, relaxing against him. “I’m sorry.” 

Sean snorted, “Nothing to be sorry about. I just think we should talk first, all three of us. I don't’ think something like this is going to work if we all aren’t on the same page.” He looked down at her, searching her face. “I really...I just really want things to work out. All joking aside.”

Her heart swelled. “I feel the same. I just...I’m afraid I will do something wrong.” 

“Meh, we are all human, babe. None of us is perfect, right?” 

“North might be,” Diana said. Her lips curled up in amusement, and she leaned up stealing a kiss. It was the meerest meeting of lips. 

“Not even Nick. Trust me on that. He’s done his share of stupid shit. I’ll tell you all about it sometime. Now...I think it would be best to sleep. We have an early morning. Lots of road to travel...and pictures to take.” 

Diana snickered. “You dork.” 

“Ah, but I’m your dork.” 

Diana hummed, “That makes a difference. Sleep then.” She disentangled herself and moved to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later in a pair of pajamas. Sean had done the same, and laughed when she flung herself at him on the bed. 

“Penguins? Really?” she laughed, looking down at his Pajama bottoms. 

“Hey, don’t knock it. They are the best birds.”

She shook her head, and pulled the covers over them both, curling against his warmth. “Sweet dreams, dork.” 

“Good night, Wash.” 

She was out nearly the moment her head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

Sean woke up early for once and headed down to grab breakfast for them both. He balance the tray full of fruit, a parfait for each of them, and a bowl of muffins. He had also snagged cronuts for snacks later, a to go box tucked under his arm. He walked in, and was greeted by the sound of a shower. Diana finally came out, her smile bright as she spotted the offering. She was swathed in a towel, her hair wrapped up as well. 

“So...what’s our plan today?” She asked, spearing a strawberry. 

Sean grinned, a very toothy grin and snapped a picture of her, sending it to Nick. “8 hours straight to New Salem...not counting pit stops at rest areas.” 

“Oh? What’s there?” Her brows raised up to her browline.

“Salem Sue!” York cackled. “Who doesn’t want a picture with a giant cow? Or a crane and a buffalo. Can’t wait. Nick’s gonna love it.” 

Diana snickered, and ate her fruit slowly before finishing off the parfait and a muffin. Sean ate his own fill before stowing the rest away in the cooler. 

“Let me get dressed and then we can check out,” she said, grabbing a t-shirt and some shorts. She threw them on in the bathroom, and grabbed their toiletries. When everything was stowed away they headed down to check out. Diana Snapped a few pics of Sean in the entryway, a grin on her face as they finally headed out.

oOoOoOo

Diana stared out the window as they drove. They had stopped at a rest stopped at Billings (where Sean grabbed another rock, labeling it before putting it in the back with the rest), and filled their tank on Miles City. She took pictures at each stop, half in love with the landscape around them. She had fallen asleep, and was woken up when they hit the state border. Sean stopped, as he had in Montana and dragged her out, getting a selfie of them by the ‘Welcome to North Dakota’ sign, and sent it to North with a giggle that had Diana shaking her head. 

_Hey North! North! We r in ur homeland. =D =D =D Lookeet how cute n smol W is! We miss U!_

_For the love of god, Sean. Use your words._

_Hahahahahaha...ilu3_

Diana craned her neck reading what he wrote, and snickered. 

_What the actual fuck? I love you too. Where are you?_

_Duh1 ND. Go n to c a giant bovine. So xcited. will sund u pics!_

Diana could just imagine Nick shaking his head at Sean’s antics. “Let’s go. Don’t want to keep the bovine waiting.” She pulled him back to the car, snatching his phone from him in the process. 

_Hey Nick. Wish you were here. Sean is having a blast though. If things work out...we should do this again, but all together. -Di_

_I’d love that. Stay safe._

_I promise we will. You too._ Diana grinned when she hit send and handed the phone back to Sean. 

Diana was still amused by the time they pulled into the parking lot to get pictures of the cow in question. She got pictures of them both standing in front of the cow, throwing peace signs, and at the landscape around them. The view was just amazing. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Not as much as you are,” Sean said, and snapped a picture of her. 

“Mmm...I don’t know about that. It’s just so...so vast,” she said, awe in her voice. She kept snapping photos at every angle, trying to commit it to memory. 

They sat on the hill a bit, and had a picnic under the shade of the cow’s shadow. They dug into the cooler, eating the cronuts, and the fruit that Diana had picked up a few stops ago. 

Diana licked away the icing from her sticky fingers, and gave Sean a sugary kiss. “Thanks.” 

Sean packed away their cooler and put it back in the backseat. “Any time, babe. Now, let’s go see that giant crane.” 

“As you wish,” Diana said as they got back in the car and she took over driving. 

They drove an hour and some change to the crane in question, and took pictures of themselves there as well. They were both laughing as they got Nick’s confused message back. 

_Really? The whole trip?_

_Srsly, yes._ Sean replied. 

Nick was even less impressed with the World’s Largest Buffalo, or the picture they sent him of the both of them at the Minnesota state line. 

They stopped to see the World’s Largest Pelican, Prairie Chicken, and then the Otter, which Diana liked the best. They took pictures at each stop, and Sean grabbed a rock when they stopped for pictures with Otto. 

They were both exhausted by the time they made it to the B&B they were staying in that night. Sean ordered room service for them again, beef stew for each of them this time, which Diana nearly inhaled to her embarrassment. She felt full and warm, it was little surprise to Sean that she fell asleep propped against the headboard. He cleaned up the dinner plates. Helped her into her pajamas, and tucked her into bed before climbing in with her and snuggling her against his chest. His own eyes were heavy before long and he drifted off to sleep holding her tightly.

oOoOoOo

The next morning they woke up nearly the same time, and stumbled to get their showers and their clothes together before making it down to breakfast at seven. Diana beamed at the plate of bananas foster that was put in front of her. 

“Dessert for breakfast, this is the best.” She clapped her hands together gleefully. She cleaned up her own plated, and did not look the least bit remorseful as she stole a couple of bites from the angel food cake and fruit in front of Sean. 

“Hey! Hey! Eat your own.” he fended her off from another bite with his fork. “Oh, wait. You did.” He winked at her and ordered her an extra piece of angel food, which had her flushing with pleasure.

They finished up, checking out and were on the road again, their lunch packed in the cooler.

“What was it like growing up with Delilah?” Diana asked as they made their way down 94. 

Sean thought about it, brow wrinkling as he considered his words. “She’s a genius. Like...literally. I won’t lie. It was frustrating at times, and impossible to keep up. But she’s just...so fucking brilliant. And prone to trouble. I swear. I don’t know how in the hell she didn’t land up into jail.” 

“The hacking?” 

“Oh...you know about that,” Sean glanced over at her. 

“‘Course I know about that. I can see what you mean though. She has a knack for trouble. Sigma.” 

“Yeah, fucking Sigma,” Sean agreed. “Think the bastard had a thing for her. I wish they would have caught him.” 

“Yeah. Me too. She worried he might come after her. I think she’s still worried. Him and Omega. It’s a nasty bit of business.” 

“And North? Um...when did you....” 

“Know he was the one? Or...well...one of the ones. Hmmmm...when we were teenagers. Couldn’t keep our hands off each other, and it never really stopped. I dated a few other people. Couple girls. Couple guys. But...fuck it always came back to him. I always compared them to him, you know?” 

“I know,” she said.

“I don't do that to you though. I thought it was a sign.” 

She flushed red, and looked out the window. “How d-does Nick feel?” 

“The same. We talked about it. He feels the same. We hope you need us as much as we need you.” 

“I do,” she said, too embarrassed to look at him. When she finally did her face was still flushed, and her eyes dilated. “I really, really do.” She managed to smile. “Such serious talk for two dorks who are off to get their picture with a giant viking and a pink elephant.” 

“Exactly that,” Sean said. “Very serious, but I think needed.” 

“Yeah. Well...anything you want to ask me?” 

“What made you want to be an artist?” Sean finally asked. 

“Honestly? I never wanted to be anything else. My grandparents used to take me to the art store instead of the toy store...it was what I would ask for, and they were so encouraging. They made sure I had private lessons, and I went to the best school in the area for that sort of thing.” She looked out the window. “I miss them so much. It was hard when they died. Too young. So were my parents though. It’s not fair.” 

“No...not it’s not. You deserved better than that.”

“I guess. I think it’s more that they did. They were good people. I was lucky to have known them. Lucky to have been loved by them.” She leaned against the cool glass letting her eyes close. “Such a heavy conversation to a beautiful day. It’s over Sean. Over and done. Can’t live in the past I guess.” 

“None of us can,” Sean offered. 

“Not and be happy. I do want to be happy.” She hummed, and looked out the window again. 

He reached out, taking her hand. “Thank you. For telling me.” 

She held on tightly. “Heh. You’re my future, right?” 

“I hope so.” 

The mood seemed to lift. By the time to reached the Ole Viking statue Diana was smiling again. She took pictures of them both, and they both wrote silly texts to Nick and Delilah. Delta seemed more than a little bit amused by their antics. 

_Good to see you, brother mine. Please keep him in line, Wash._

Sean snorted, “Like I can’t behave.” 

_Will do, Delta. <3 Hope you’re well._

_Oh, just peachy. North is moping like...wow. Just the mopiest mopester._

Diana snickered herself. “Oh, the poor thing. He misses you, Sean.” 

“No. He misses us and he’s moping because he couldn’t come along with.” Sean leaned into her. “We’ll have to make it up to him when we get home.” 

“Definitely,” Diana agreed. “I’m sure we will think of something spectacular.” 

“I’m sure.” Sean grinned at her, they have big plans to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana fell asleep not long after the departed from the giant viking statue. Her head pressed against the cool glass of the window. The drive to their next hotel was long, and the trip was exhausting this leg. The occasional forest or lake would appear on the side of the road, but most even the sights were not enough to keep Diana up. She slept through Minneapolis, and only woke when they pulled over to refuel, and Sean nudged her enough to get her to get out and stretch her legs. 

She stretched, moaning at the stiffness of her legs. “I think I’m dying,” she announces, flopping forward. 

“No you aren’t,” Sean laughed, hugged her middle and twirled her around. “Come on. They have cheese curds inside the diner across the street. Cheese curds, Wash. Do you hear me?” 

They moved the car into a parking space across from the diner in question, and Sean pulled Diana inside. They sat down at the nearest table (which was covered in a red and white checkered table cloth). The waitress was not long, and took their order for cheese curds and a soda. 

“This is really not a proper meal, Sean,’ Diana whispered. 

Sean was giddy, “Yup. North would have a fit, but North isn’t here.” His lips curled up in amusement. “Yeeees.” 

Diana laughed, “You are...You are just incorrigible.” She was still grinning when their food arrived and Sean took it into his head to buy four of the cheesehead hats on display at the cashiers counter.

“Whaaat, they are for our pictures!” 

“Four of them?” Diana asked.

“Souvenirs. Don’t want to leave people out, Wash,” Sean said, oozing sincerity. 

“Point taken.” 

Sean paid their bill once they were both full and they headed out towards the car, he grabbed a rock from the flowerbed outside, looking sheepish as he took it. “Besides, we have an appointment with a pink elephant.” 

“You and your cheesy roadside attractions.” Diana couldn't help but grin as she started up the car and they were on their way again. They drove until they found the exit for DeForest, and drove out to the edge of the town. 

Diana was still grinning as they left the car and walked up to the bright pink elephant, they donned their cheesed hats and took photos, waving the spares. 

_North! North! L%k wht we got! L%k whr we R!_ Sean typed excitedly.

_What am I looking at? Why aren’t you typing English. What...what? Is that a pink elephant? Am I seeing things?_

_No North UR not! =D_

_Not WHAT?!?_

_CN things. Duh._ Sean snickered.

Diana craned her neck looking at the message. “He is right. You are...what is that even?”

Sean hummed, “I know, but I like how he gets so worked up about it.”

“I can tell.” 

She stole the phone from him, and typed. _Hi, Nick! We’re nearly there! How are you doing?_

_You’re stuff arrived yesterday. We’ve set up your room. Home you like it. Also...there is a surprise waiting._

_Oh, Nick. You didn’t have to._

_It was Delilah’s idea. She’s very excited._

_That sounds vaguely threatening._

_Don’t worry. We’ve got you covered. <3 Just keep York out of trouble._

Diana snickered. 

“What’s so funny?” Sean squinted at her. 

“North just knows you very, very well.” She said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We should go. We still have what? Over two and a half hours?” 

“Something like that,” Sean agreed, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around. 

“Sean, you brat, put me down.” Diana laughed loudly, and wobbled when she was finally sat back on her feet. She clung to him for a moment, and leaned in, stealing another kiss.

oOoOoOo

They arrived in Chicago slightly later than they had planned. It was nearly nine before they stepped into the Crown Plaza, and Diana was asleep on her feet. She leaned on Sean as they rode the elevator up to their room. 

“So hungry,” Diana groaned and flopped onto the bed once they were inside the room they had for the night. 

“Pizza sound good?” Sean asked, flopping beside her. 

“Sounds absolutely delicious,” Diana said. She rolled over, cuddling against him. “Starving.” 

He cuddled with her, pulling out his phone and finding a local place that delivered. “Deep dish or thin crust?” 

“Thin. Extra cheese. Sausage. Pepperoni.”

“If that is what the lady wishes,” Sean tickled her side.

“It is,” Diana said, trying to sound imperious, and failing terribly.

Sean put in the order, and they cuddled together until there was a knock on the door. Wash was drifting off to sleep by the time it arrived. She woke up enough to eat a piece, and fell asleep eating the second. She had a streak of tomato sauce across her face. Sean carefully wiped it off and put the leftover pizza away in the mini-fridge. 

He looked down at Diana and frowned before finally going through her bag and pulling out her pajamas. “Diana, wake up. You need to get dressed for bed.” 

“No. Tired,” she mumbled and hugged the pillow. “Go ‘way.” 

“Diana.” 

“No. don’t wann. Leave me ‘lone, Felix. Go ‘way.” Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Sean reached out wiping them away.

He shook her slightly, “Sweetheart, it’s Sean. That jerk is not here.” 

She squinted up at Sean, and smiled before curling back up with the pillow. “Sean.”   
“Yeah that’s me, babe. Time to get dressed for bed. I don't’ think you’d like to wear jeans to bed, dear.” 

“‘kay.” She sat up, wobbling, and raised her arms. “Help.” 

He shook his head, and helped her out of her shirt and jeans, and into a t-shirt and pajama pants, and as soon as he crawled in bed she was clinging to him. 

“Sorry I called you Felix,” she mumbled against his neck. “I was dreaming. It was horrible.” 

He rubbed little circles in her back, “I know, sweetheart.”

"I'm sorry." 

“Nothing to be sorry about, love. Just go to sleep, and we will sightsee in the morning before we leave.” Sean pressed a kiss to her pale, blonde hair.

“Sean...” 

“Yes, lovebug?” 

“Mmmmm...love you holdin’ me. Love it. Sleep now. So tired.” She hummed, and snuggled as close as she could get before finally falling silent as sleep took her.

oOoOoOo

Sean was still smiling when he woke with Diana curled up against him and in his arms. He watched her until she finally stirred. “Good morning, sleepy head.” 

“Good morning,” Diana yawned. “Let’s sleep in. Hold me?” 

“I’m already holding you, sweetheart,” Sean laughed.

“I know. So warm. Mmmmm...adore you,” she hummed, and closed her eyes.

His lips curled into a silly, little smile, “No sight seeing then?” 

“No,” She mumbled. “Cuddles, and hugs, and kisses.” 

“I think I can manage that. Want me to go bring us up breakfast?” he asked and brushed back her hair. 

“Please.”   
He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I will be back in a bit then.” He tucked her into the bed, and went down to retrieve their breakfast from the buffet on the first floor. He grabbed a tray and loaded it with fruit, muffins and pancakes for both of them. He snagged them both some orange juice, and coffee and headed back up to the room.

Diana was burrowed under the covers when he made it back, only the pale top of her head sticking out. He ruffled her hair, and laughed when she peeked out, blinking up at him owlishly. Her lips curled up into a sleepy smile, and she wiggled, pushing the pillows back against the headboard. He sat down next to her, and put the tray on both of their laps. 

She let out a little squeal, and picked up her own plate of pancakes. “Just what I was wanting.” She took a bite, making a little moan. “Perfect.” 

York bit his lip, watching her eat the blueberry syrup covered confection, she managed to get a bit of syrup and whipped cream on her cheek, he wasn’t even sure how, she managed not to get it on her clothes or the blanket.

“Hungry?” he watched her finish off her pancakes, and reach for a bowl of fruit.

“Starving. Really. It’s like you’ve not fed me in a week.” She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder while she ate the fruit more slowly than she had the pancakes. 

“I suppose I will have to rectify that then. I’m sure North will scold me when we get home,” Sean said. “And I know Delilah will. She’s terribly meddlesome.” 

“Only because she loves us,” Diana said.

“Only because,” York agree. “How are you feeling?” 

“Nervous,” she said. “I’m...not sure how I’m going to fit into your lives. I’m just...not sure about How this will work.” 

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart.” He put the tray on the floor, and scooted closer. He put his arm around her, pulling her close. “I really want this to work, and the last couple of days have just made me more sure. I want you in our lives.” 

“I want you in my life too. So much this has just been the best week in my life.” Her cheeks flushed. She hid her face against York’s shoulder. “Please don’t change your mind. I don’t think I could bear it.” 

“I’m not going to change my mind.” He pulled her into his lap, making her squeal, and flail for a moment before finally settling against his chest. “North isn’t going to change his mind, and Delilah sure as hell isn’t. We are all in this together, Diana. We just want you to be happy.” 

They snuggled together, holding onto each other until they finally needed to get up and pack their stuff up to check out.

oOoOoOo

“I think we should just barrel on through,” Diana said as they walked to their car. “We have what...a twelve hour drive left?” 

“Yeah, just about,” York said. “You feel up to it.” 

“I’m ready to go home,” Diana said.

Sean’s lips curl up into a smile, “Me too.” 

They held hands as they walked to the car. 

“I’ll drive first,” Diana offered. “And you can pick two places to stop, I saw that list you had. No way we can swing by them all and still get home before one.” 

Sean pouted, “Buuut....Waaash. Three.” 

“Nope. Two,” Diana said firmly. 

“Fine, the giant Campbell's Soup can, and the Giant Yogi Bear.” Sean pulled a face. “We are going to miss out on the gnome,” Sean said, looking down at his tablet as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“You know, there will be other trips, love. You’ll just have that to look forward to.” She leaned over the console, and kissed him, holding onto his shirt. 

York moaned, and gave her a surprised look when she let him pull away. “Oh.” 

“Oh indeed,” Diana whispered, her hands going to her mouth. A flush creeped up her lips, and she let out a nervous giggle. “Not bad, either.” 

“Not bad at all,” Sean agreed. “Actually...very, very good.” He had that look on his face again, that silly little grin. His eyes twinkled with an amusement that was catching.

“I’m glad you think so,” she said, and flushed for the next hour.

oOoOoOo

Diana drove up until their stop at the Campbell’s factory. They took pictures of each other at the giant soup can and sent them along to North. They didn’t linger as long this time and switched places driving. Diana curled up in her seat, and fell asleep as soon as they were on their way, leaving Sean to drive in silence. He turned the radio up, singing along with it softly as they headed down Interstate 80.

He glanced over at Diana, and couldn’t hold back a smile. He was giddy to be with being with her, and the knowledge he would be home soon. He hadn’t voiced it, but he missed North terribly. This was the longest they had been apart since they had moved in together. As much fun as he had had with Diana he was more than ready for them to get back home, and try to all adjust to their new life together. He worried a bit about how that was going to go, and if they were really making the right choice. His heart said yes, but his head chimed in that such relationships were hard. So hard. 

“Something wrong, Sean,” Diana asked, her voice tinged with sleep and her eyes still heavy with it.

“Just thinking. Ready to be home.” 

“You miss Nick, don’t you?” She reached over, taking his free hand.

“Very much. I’m just ready for us to be home, and to get you settled in.” He laced their fingers together. “I hope we can do this with Nick too. I hope you can love him as much as I do. As much as I am beginning to care for you.” 

“We’ll find a way,” She said, still holding on to him.

oOoOoOo

Sean stopped at the border of each of the states, sometimes at the rest stops so they had time to stretch their legs, and for him to grab a rock. They had a hefty pile in the bag once they reached Pennsylvania. They took pictures by the World’s Largest Yogi Bear, and made silly faces at the camera while doing so. They were both exhausted, and ready to be on their way by the time they made it back to the car. Diana drove this time, and turned the radio up, singing along with it. 

Somehow Sean fell asleep anyway, and work up three hours in when they stopped at the next rest stop. Sean downed two cups of coffee from the machine inside, and grabbed a third to go. Black and unsugared, which had Diana wrinkling up her nose. 

“That looks like sludge,” she commented. 

“Doesn’t taste much better either,” Sean said, and winked at her. “Want to stay awake though.” 

“Mmmm...yes. You have a point.” She grabbed one herself, selecting the setting for cream and sugar. It still wasn’t enough when she rescued it from the slot. Far too bitter for her taste, but she drank it down anyways.

“Yeah, I want to get us there safe. And then tomorrow we can relax and laze about, and I can make you breakfast in bed, or...better yet North can make us both breakfast in bed.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Brush up out your puppy dog eyes, babe, we might have to beg.” 

Diana let loose a laugh. “I have no qualms about begging, Sean. At least not for that.” 

“Ooooo....I will have to remember that.” 

“I’m sure you will.” She opened the driver’s side door and hopped in. “Let’s go. We still have three and a half hours, or so.” 

Sean groaned. “So long.” 

“We’re almost there,” she laughed, “And a day earlier than we had anticipated.” she patted his shoulder when he had settled in.

oOoOoOo

It was well past one thirty in the morning, both dead on their feet. They locked the car, not bothering to unpack it, and stumbled up the stairs to Sean and North’s bedroom. She ended up wearing one of Sean’s t-shirts to bed, and crawled in next to Sean. 

Nick didn’t stir, and they didn’t move to wake them. More to the point they were both asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. They didn’t wake through the rest of the night, and slept in until ten, when the smell of breakfast made them both wake up at nearly the same instant.

“Ohhh...someone is up,” Sean mumbled. He rolled out of the bed, and tossed Diana a robe. She was nearly swimming in it, but didn’t complain as they stumbled their way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

North and Delilah were moving around the kitchen already, preparing breakfast. 

“Sit,” Nick ordered, and they both did, looking at each other. 

“Not breakfast in bed,” Sean moaned.

“But just as nice,” Diana said when the plate was sat down in front of her. “Thank’s.” 

Nick gave her a warm smile, and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. “Interesting surprise to wake up to the two of you back a day early. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

“Well, at least I didn’t set off the alarm coming in,” Sean smirked. 

“Not this time. That would have been a fun wake up,” Delilah snickered. 

“It was not last time, as I recall,” Nick said. “But really. I thought I was dreaming, then I woke up this morning and there you were. Snoring loudly enough to wake a bear.” 

Sean rolled his eyes, “Diana doesn’t snore.” 

“No, but you do, Sean.” Nick snickered, and dug into his own breakfast. “It was a good surprise though, and we have a better one planned after you eat. So hurry up.”

Sean stuck out his tongue, and seemed to deliberately eat the eggs, bacon and toast as slowly as he possibly could. Diana was done long before, and grabbed some fruit while she waited on him. 

“Oh, for the love of god, Sean, hurry the hell up,” Delilah finally said, her normal patience fading away. “We have something to show Diana. Hurry.” 

“Fine,” Sean grumbled and finished his meal. “Let’s go then.” 

Nick produced a blindfold and swept Diana off of her feet. “Hold on.” 

“Jesus Nick, don’t drop her,” Sean fussed as they went through the house, and down. Diana frowned. She wasn’t sure where they were, but they finally stopped. She was sat on her feet and the blindfold removed. She stared at her surroundings in confusion at first. 

“What is this,” she finally managed, taking in the cupboard lined walls, and the big island in the center. On the other end was a computer desk with a brand new desktop, and tablet lying on the desk. There were shelves lining the walls where the cupboards ended, full of supplies, a small fortunes worth. She trembled, rooted to the spot. “What is this,” she repeated. 

“Your studio,” Nick offered. “So you can work at home, and you can be picky about commissions, or...actually not even take any of you don’t want to.”

“W-why? How?” She looked around in a daze. 

“Because we love you and we want you to succeed,” Delilah said. “I won’t lie. I’ve been...well I hoped.” 

“I don’t know what to even say,” Diana put her hand over her mouth, and blinked hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I don’t know...I just....Thank you.” she finally whispered. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome,” Nick laughed. “You really like it?” 

Diana nodded, unable to even get the words out. She ended up hugging them both getting their shirts damp with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diana and Sean's Road Trip Route home. ](https://roadtrippers.com/map?a2=t%2110008748&lat=43.10098&lng=-111.62109&utm_campaign=trip&utm_medium=share&utm_source=copy&z=4)
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspiration for Limelight.](http://indianatheater.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> A helpful list of names:  
> Nick (Nicklaus) Annikov- North  
> Sean Collins-York  
> Diana Baker - Washington  
> Delilah Collins - Delta


End file.
